


El cachorro de Derek

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Kindergarten Teacher Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Single Parent Derek Hale, Teacher Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Solo un drabble lleno de pelusa.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	El cachorro de Derek

Derek está un poco nervioso mientras intenta que su hija de tres años parezca peinada, o algo así, realmente no sabe lo que está haciendo, el cabello de Luna es demasiado delicado para sus enormes manos, pero finalmente consigue algo.

—Papi, el tío Peter me peina mejor que tú, y encima has usado las gomitas azules, y tenían que ser rojas como mi falda. —Dice Luna con un ceño como el suyo, y Derek suspira antes de rehacer el cabello con las gomitas rojas. Termina de preparar a su hija y ponen camino hacia la escuela de preescolar donde Luna va a comenzar su primer año.

Luna está hablando de todo lo que va a hacer mientras Derek tiene una crisis interna porque su pequeño cachorro ya vaya a comenzar las clases, se ha hecho mayor demasiado temprano. Aún recuerda cuando la rescató de las garras de su madre, dando gracias a que no tuviera ningún rasgo Argent, siendo totalmente una Hale con su cabello oscuro, sus ojos verdes y sus cejas gruñonas tan lindas.

—¡Ya hemos llegado, papi! —Exclama Luna cuando Derek aparca el Camaro en el aparcamiento de la escuela, el lobo se ríe de lo emocionada que está su cachorro y la ayuda a bajar para caminar de la mano hacia el interior. Derek se guía con los carteles y llega a la clase de Luna, tropezándose con una mochila cuando ve al profesor de su hija. —Hola, soy Luna Talía Hale, y este es mi papá Derek, no tengo mamá, pero tengo muchos tíos que me quieren mucho.

El profesor de Luna no se pierde ni una sola palabra de Luna, y Derek está sorprendido de ello, ya que Luna habla demasiado y demasiado rápido para tener tres años. El profesor, que parece más miembro de una boy band que profesor, se arrodilla y sonríe ampliamente a Luna.

—Hola, yo soy el profesor Stilinski, pero como hay algunos compañeros tuyos que me llaman profesor Stiki, puedes llamarme Stiles. —Dice Stiles y luego se inclina para hablar con Luna como si fuera un secreto: —Yo tampoco tengo mamá, y no pasa nada.

—Eso significa que somos mejores amigos. —Dice Luna, y Stiles asiente en acuerdo, luego levanta la vista y sonríe a Derek también, y el lobo olvida como se respira por unos segundos antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Bueno, Luna, ahora tienes que llevar tus cosas a la percha donde pone tu nombre, pero como aún no sabes leer, yo te voy a ayudar a reconocerlo, luego podrás ir a jugar con tus compañeritos en lo que llegan todos y yo hablo con los papás, ¿vale? —Pregunta Stiles inclinándose, con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas para estar cara a cara con el cachorro de Derek.

Luna hace un ruido feliz y deja que Stiles la guíe hacia su percha para dejar su abrigo y mochila sin despedirse de Derek. Su cachorro no se ha despedido, pero Derek está bien, solo es la primera que se va a alejar tanto tiempo de su cachorro.

Es un Alpha fuerte que puede controlar sus emociones, está bien.

—Oh, no te preocupes, señor Hale, no eres el primer papá en llorar. —Dice Stiles entregándole un pañuelo de papel. Derek estaría avergonzado, pero está más centrado viendo la mirada cariñosa que le envía Stiles. —Estará bien, cuidaré bien a tu hija, no te preocupes.

Derek asiente, viendo a su cachorro jugar con otros niños, el lobo se despide de Stiles, pero sigue quieto en el mismo lugar, asimilando que su cachorro ya es mayor. Escucha un suspiro, y de la nada, unos brazos cubiertos de lunares lo abrazan, haciendo que Derek se dé cuenta del numerito que está haciendo en la clase de su hija el primer día de clases. 

Y Stiles lo está consolando como si fuera uno de los niños de tres años de su clase.

¿Derek se va a aprovechar? No, que va.

Pero si sus manos se aprietan contra Stiles, es solo la pena por tener lejos a su cachorro, no porque este humano huela a compañero.

Qué va.


End file.
